Una familia de Diez
by milly loca
Summary: ¿Cuantas cosas puede salir mal al juntar a muchas personas en un departamento donde fácilmente puede vivir cuatro personas?, ¿y mas con un bebe en camino?, pues entren y descubranlo. Un pésimo resumen, pero léanlo, para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tu?"


**Bueno, solo diré que este fic esta medianamente basado (por no decir que sera una pequeña adaptación) de un programa de televisión que me encantaba y me sigue encantando y creo que muchos mexicanos lo conocerán, el nombre de ese programa es "Una familia de 10", y al que no lo haya visto, se lo recomiendo en YouTube encontraran los capítulos para que los vean y sepan de que va la historia, mas o menos XD**

 **Ok después de esta pequeña aclaración, pues ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **Reparto:**

 **Alemania como Placido Lopez**

 **Nyo Italia como Renata Gonzales de Lopez**

 **Imperio Romano como Arnoldo Lopez (Aquí no sera el padre de Alemania, sino el abuelo de Nyo Italia, porque YOLO XD)**

 **Nyo Romano como Martina Lopez Gonzalez (pero aquí sera la hija de Alemania y Nyo Italia)**

 **España como Plutarco Lopez Gonzales (Aquí sera el hijo de Alemania y Nyo Italia)**

 **Nyo Suiza como Alicia "Licha" Gonzales de Matinez (No sera la hermana de Nyo Italia, pero si sera la prima de Alemania y una hipocondríaca de lo peor XD)**

 **Liechtenstein como Lucila Martinez Gonzales de Castro "La Nena" (No sera la hija de Nyo Suiza, pero si se peleara con Nyo Romano por todo)**

 **Bélgica como Gabriela "Gaby" Del Valle Moncada de Lopez (Sera la hermana, no la hija)**

 **Hungría como Tecla (Sera la ahijada del abuelo Roma)**

 **Nyo Bielorrusia como Aldolfo Mao Emiliano Lenin Fidel Castro Cienfuegos (A mi manera claro, este no hablara como chilango XD, Sin ofender y aparecerá mas adelante n_n)**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Una familia de 10 y Hetalia no es mio, todo a sus creadores.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: Uso se Nyos, Oc, Etc.**

 **El presente Fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Abril-Junio Crossover o** **Adaptación.**

* * *

Capitulo uno: La hija de mi jefe.

Era una tarde tranquila, Felicia estaba sentada tejiendo viendo su novela junto a Romulo Vargas, su abuelo, el cual estaba comiendo mientras acompañaba a su nieta viendo la televisión.

-¡No te cases con el Cristina, es de lo peor!-Grito el hombre, que a pesar de ser mayor, no aparentaba mas de 30 años.

-Abuelo, no le grites a la tele, ni te oyen-Dijo Felicia mientras se concentraba en su bordado.

-Pero hija, no hay nada peor que ser un flojo y bueno para nada-Dijo el hombre con algo de desagrado por aquellos hombres, Felicia solo hizo una mueca irónica por ese comentario.

En ese momento, Romulo mira que se le acabo el vino que había en su copa, por lo que miro a su nieta.

-Felicia bonita, ¿no hay de casualidad un poco de vino?-Pregunto con cara de sufrido.

-Si abuelo, si hay-Dijo concentrada en su bordado.

-¿Me puedes servir un poco?-Pregunto con cara de perrito.

-Esta en la cocina-Dijo con simpleza a su abuelo.

-¿Hasta haya?-Pregunto con desgano, su nieta solo asintió sonriendo-Ya se me quitaron las ganas.

En ese momento, llego el padre de familia, un joven alemán, que era esposo de Felicia, cansado debido a que en el edifico donde ellos vivían el elevador estaba descompuesto.

-En serio, subir seis pisos un día de estos me va a matar-Dijo cansado.

-¿Como te fue mi amor?-Pregunto sonriendo Felicia mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso.

-Mal, muy mal, no se porque, pero a mi siempre me va mal-Dijo quitándose la corbata que traía-Cuando iba al trabajo el auto no arranco, la carcacha esta descompuesta otra vez, tuve que tomar el autobús, pero a medio camino no se va parando ya que había una manifestación de gays en el centro de la ciudad, estaban celebrando la nueva ley, ya se pueden casar-Dijo para después dar un suspiro-Estaban bailando cual mariposas por todo el centro-Hizo un improvisado baile.

-¿Y que hiciste tu?-Pregunto Felicia con interés.

-Pues me baje del camión y me puse a bailar con ellos-Ludwig volvió a hacer su "baile".

-Siempre supe que tu manera macha de ser, era para despistar-Comento Romulo con cierto grado de burla en su comentario.

-Hay Romulo por favor, si lo hice fue para poder meterme en el metro y llegar al trabajo-Dijo con algo de enfado el alemán-Bueno como decía, finalmente llegue al trabajo, voy a mi oficina y ahí estaba, mi jefe, el señor Govert, listo para regañarme, porque Antonio esta saliendo con su hija-Termino de contar.

Felicia se emociono al saber que su hijo ya tenia novia.

-¡Que lindo, nuestro Antonio ya tiene novia!-Exclamo feliz la castaña.

-¡Que lindo, ni que Hitller bailando el cha cha con falda de hawaiana!-Exclamo enfadado Ludwig-¿Ya llego el idiota?-Pregunto a su esposa.

-No, no ah llegado-Dijo ayudándolo a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Y los demás gorrones de la casa?-Le pregunto Ludwig a su esposa.

-Ya les hablo-Dijo yendo al pasillo y una vez ahí grito-¡Familia, Ludwig ya llego, vengan a saludarlo!

Ludwig espero a que llegaran los demás para que lo saludaran, pero no llego nadie.

-¡Familia, ya va a empezar "No sabia que estaba embarazada"!-Grito haciendo que los demás aparecieran corriendo por el pasillo.

Las tres mujeres restantes de la familia llegaron corriendo sentándose en el sofá en el que estaba sentado Ludwig empujándolo hasta tirarlo del sillón.

-Que familia-Dijo para ver como las tres chicas estaban sentadas en el sillón con la mirada puesta en el televisor.

Estaban todos sentados en la sala viendo "No sabia que estaba embarazada" y en eso salio el tema del ex-esposo de Heidi, la prima de Ludwig.

-Este tipo me recuerda al idiota de mi ex-marido, que me dejo por otro hombre-Dijo con algo de enojo.

Todos la voltearon a ver, con algo de aburrimiento, siempre la misma historia.

-Heidi ya deja de martirizarte por caridad-Dijo Felicia a la prima de su esposo-Si Roderich busco su verdadero "yo" cambiando sus preferencias sexuales, yo no le veo nada de malo-Dijo totalmente tranquila.

Heidi solo se le quedo mirando a Felicia con el ceño fruncido.

-Si Heidi, ya hasta mareas con esa historia, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que a tu ex le guste la reversa-Comento Ludwig dejando salir una risa junto a los demás.

-Si Tía, no tenemos la culpa de que aquel bastardo bate del otro lado-Dijo Chiara, la hija menor de Ludwig y Felicia.

-Mira Chiara, mejor deja de molestar con eso, si mi cuñado quiso cambiar sus preferencias, es muy su asunto-Dijo la hermana menor de Heidi.

Y así se empezó una discusión entre las dos chicas, lo cual ocasiono que Heidi se desesperara.

-Niñas por favor, no peleen, que siento que la cabeza me va a estallar-Dijo la suiza poniéndose entre las dos muchachas.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que esta este de cuzca-Dijo la castaña.

-Oye yo no soy cuzca-Dijo Lily cruzada de brazos.

-¿Ah no?, entonces dile a todo el mundo aquí, ¿por que estabas viendo un programa sobre embarazos en la tele?-Dijo Chiara con una sonrisa burlona.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lily la cual se puso nerviosa por la mirada de su hermana mayor.

-Lily, ¿que significo lo que dijo Chiara?-Le pregunto la suiza con algo de enojo, al no recibir respuesta de su hermanita, su enojo aumento-Algún día te quedaras si tu hermana, gracias a los malos cuidados que me das-Dijo dramatizando un poco.

-Hay por el amor a dios, Heidi no seas dramática-Dijo Romulo.

-¡Yo no soy dramática!-Grito asustando a todos.

-Ah bueno, si te cuido tan mal, entonces consiguete a otra persona que te de tus pastillas para la tos, para las reumas-Y así se la paso enumerando los medicamentos que la suiza tomaba mientras los sacaba de su delantal.

-Eres igual a mi ex-esposo, que me dejo por un joven de su mismo sexo-Dijo Heidi mientras tenia en sus manos sus medicamentos.

-En mis tiempos, a esos los llamábamos Jotos-Comento como si nada Romulo.

Todos casi se atragantan por lo que dijo el abuelo, en ese momento, después de un buen rato de estar juntos y de una que otra discusión Felicia y Ludwig se fueron a la cocina para hablar de la situación actual que vivían junto a sus alocados parientes. Una vez ya en la cocina ambos empezaron a hablar.

-Hay en serio, ya no aguanto mas esta situación Felicia, ya somos demasiados en este mini departamento, no cabemos-Dijo el rubio ya desesperado por lo que estaba viviendo.

-Estoy contigo, ¿pero que podemos hacer Ve?-Pregunto la italiana curiosa.

-Ya se, ¿y si los llevamos de ida de campo a la frontera entre Rusia y China y los dejamos ahí?-Propuso el alemán con tono casi como golum con el anillo.

-Hay no, ya lo intente dejándolos en las catacumbas de Francia y no funciono-Dijo Felicia con un tono un poco pesimista.

Los dos se pusieron a pensar en algo, pero no se les ocurrió nada.

-Hay de verdad Felicia, ya no aguanto esta vida, hace mucho que no tenemos un momento intimo entre nosotros mi vida, ya hasta se me salen las palabras solas-Dijo un poco desesperado por la falta de intimidad.

-Hay Ludwig, hace mucho que no me dices esas palabras, como cuando me llamabas y acabábamos hablando de cosas sucias, ¿te acuerdas?-Dijo ella también un poco caliente por las palabras de su esposo.

-¿De que estas hablando Felicia?, si yo cuando te conocí ni celular tenia-Pregunto el rubio un poco confundido.

-¿Ah no?, hay mira que distraída, te confundí-Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Pero esto ya es suficiente, ya ni hablar puede uno sin que los demás estén chismeando-Dijo Ludwig ya harto de la poca privacidad que había en la casa.

-Pero si aquí hay mucha privacidad-Comento la italiana.

Ludwig solo la volteo a ver.

-¿En serio?. pues aquí esta tu privacidad-Dijo abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

Al momento de abrir la puerta de la cocina, todos lo que vivían en esa casa cayeron al suelo, Romulo fue el que dio contra el suelo, Ludwig los miro algo molesto por no respetar la privacidad de una pareja.

-¡Largo de aquí todos!, ya parecen reporteros de espectáculos casando a los famosos-Dijo enojado.

-Luddi deja de gritar, y Chiara, a ver tomale los signos vitales al abuelo, que creo que ya se nos murió-Dijo un poco asustada la italiana.

-¿Que se va a morir este viejo?, si es como Bruce Willis, duro de matar-Dijo yendo a la alacena y agarrando un huevo-Ah este nada mas muestrale comida y va a resucitar.

Al momento en que dijo eso, acerco el huevo a la nariz de Romulo y este se empezó a levantar, agarrando el huevo.

-¿Alguien me lo hace frito?-Pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Ya muévanse!-Grito Ludwig espantando a todos, los cuales se fueron despavoridos de la cocina.

Después de un buen rato, las tres mujeres que vivían ahí se fueron a dormir, solo quedando Romulo, Felicia y Ludwig en la sala, Felicia recogiendo las cosas de los demás mientras que Romulo estaba en uno de los sillones dormido, aun con el huevo en la mano, y Ludwig sentado en una las sillas del comedor, como esperando algo o mas bien a alguien.

-Hay que lindo se ver dormido-Dijo la italiana mirando a su abuelo-Le voy a quitar su huevo-Dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

Al momento que dijo eso, el hombre que estaba dormido se llevo una mano a sus "regiones vitales" mientras su nieta le quitaba el huevo que tenia en su mano y se iba directo a la cocina, después de terminar de arreglar todo lo de la cena, Felicia se acerco a Ludwig y lo abrazo.

-Ya me voy a dormir, ¿no vienes?-Le pregunto.

-No, me voy a quedar a esperar al tarado aquel hasta que llegue-Refiriéndose a su hijo mayor.

Felicia solo lo beso y se fue a dormir, Ludwig se quedo en la sala sentado en un sillón, pero no resistió mucho tiempo despierto y se quedo dormido.

 **A la mañana Siguiente.**

Ludwig estaba dormido en el sillón con el abuelo Romulo (o como todos lo llaman, el abuelo Roma) recargado en uno de sus hombros, lo cual lo asusto y se lo quito rápidamente.

-Hay no inventes, ahora huelo a naftalina-Dijo quejándose y sacudiéndose.

En ese momento, llego Felicia a la sala y vio a Ludwig recién despierto junto a su abuelo.

-¿Te quedaste despierto toda la noche?-Le pregunto algo sorprendida la italiana.

-Si, me quede esperando al tarado aquel, ¿por cierto ya llego?-Le pregunto mientras se ponía una bata de dormir que le arrimo su esposa.

-Pues, no, no ah llegado-Dijo un poco preocupada-¿No sera que se perdió?

-Hay por favor, entiendo que se perdiera regresando de la primaria a la casa a los 9 años, que se perdiera regresando de la primaria a los 16 años, que se perdiera regresando de...-Se quedo pensando un momento-De la primaria a los 18, pero ya tiene 22 años, es el único fósil de primaria que se pierde y eso que la primaria estaba cerca-Dijo con algo de resignación.

-Bueno, no ah de tardar, de seguro debe de estar con su novia-Dijo Felicia con un tono soñador en su voz.

-¡Nada de eso, ¿que no vez que de por medio esta mi trabajo?!-Le pregunto en forma algo alterada.

-Bueno, ya no ah de tardar-Dijo intentando calmarlo, en ese momento se asomo al pasillo para llamar al resto de la familia-¡Ya esta el desayuno!

En ese momento, las demás chicas y el abuelo, llegaron corriendo a la mesa quitandole lugar a Ludwig que hizo lo posible para alcanzar comida, parecían bestias hambreadas, se acabaron casi toda la comida y a Ludwig solo le dejaban las migajas.

-¿Que tal te va en tu trabajo en el Jardín de niños Lily?-Pregunto Felicia con una sonrisa.

-Pues me ah ido muy bien, les estamos enseñando a los niños como multiplicar-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa risueña.

Y así paso todo el desayuno entre discusiones y enfermedades inventadas, hasta que Ludwig se harto y se levanto de la mesa.

-Mi vida, ¿me puedes acompañar un rato?-Le pregunto a su esposa, la cual solo se levanto y lo siguió a la cocina.

En ese momento, el resto de la familia iba a espiar, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por Ludwig.

-¡Con ustedes no es el asunto, vayan a chismear a otra parte!-Le grito enojado, los demás se regresaron a sentar a la mesa.

Una vez ya en la cocina, los dos empezaron a hablar.

-Ya es oficial, en definitiva, ya no podemos vivir así Felicia-Dijo el alemán desesperado-Ya ni comer puedo, se tragan todo.

En ese momento, llega de solo-dios-sabe-donde una chica castaña con un vestido larga color verde, un delantal blanco, un pañuelo sobre su cabeza cubriendo parte de su cabello castaño largo adornado por una pequeña flor y ojos de color verde.

-¿Quiere que le prepare un Wurst señor?-Le pregunto la chica.

-Si claro-Dijo sin prestar atención, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven-¿¡Quien eres tu y de donde saliste?!-Grito.

-Oh, Luddy, ella es Elizaveta, una ahijada de mi abuelo y se va a quedar a vivir aquí, tal vez nos ayude a cuidar al abuelo-Dijo alegre la italiana.

-No lo siento, pero no puedes quedarte, ya somos muchos aquí-Dijo clamado el alemán.

-Pero señor, le prepare un rico Wurst-Dijo pasando el platillo para que lo probara.

Ludwig probo el platillo y para su sorpresa sabia bien, delicioso, no tonto como cuando lo hacia Felicia, pero si sabia bien.

-Bueno, pensadolo mejor, si ¿por que no?, puedes quedarte, y dormir en un colchón aquí en la cocina-Dijo mientras seguía comiendo-Pero solo una cosa, no me digas señor.

-Como usted diga señor-Dijo sonriente la castaña, feliz.

-Que no me digas señor-Insistió Ludwig.

-Claro Señor-No haba caso convencerla.

En ese momento, Romulo entro a la cocina.

-Que rico huele-Dijo olisqueando el aire-¿Me das un poco?-Pregunto a Ludwig.

-Ni de chiste, esta comida es mía-Dijo apartando el plato del abuelo.

En ese momento, entran corriendo despavoridos Antonio y Emma por la puerta de la casa, todos se les quedaron viendo.

-Hola a todos-Dijo sonriendo como si nada-Ella es Emma Herston, mi novia.

-Hola Emma-Saludaron todos, en ese momento salio Ludwig de la cocina.

-¡Antonio!-Le grito enojado.

-Padre santo-Corrió a abrazarlo, pero lo piso en el proceso.

Ludwig solo grito ante el pisotón que le dio su hijo, después de que todo se calmara Ludwig pidió una explicación a la joven pareja, del ¿porque, como y cuando? se conocieron.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que ella estaba con su hermano ya que la mando a llamar por que reprobó todas las materias en su escuela, ¿tu crees?-Dijo Antonio despreocupado-Y pues yo fui a tu trabajo para llevarte el pantalón nuevo, ya sabes, se te rasgo el otro que llevabas, y pues iba en el elevador y pues ella también, en eso como que el elevador se descompone.

-No cabe duda, los de esta familia y los elevadores no se llevan-Murmuro Ludwig a su esposa, la cual solo negó.

-Y pues empezamos a hablar y le dije que estaba muy bonita, y después le pregunte si quería ser mi novia y dijo que si-Dijo haciéndole mimos a Emma, la cual solo sonreía contenta.

-Bueno pues, ¿que hace Emma aquí?-Pregunto Ludwig confundido.

-Es que mi padre, cuando se entero de que estaba saliendo con su hijo me dijo que no quería saber nada mas de mi, ¿usted cree?-Dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, ¿y donde van a vivir?-Pregunto el alemán algo preocupado, mas aparte se acababa de enterar que ademas de novios también se casaron clandestinamente.

-Obvio, aquí en la casa-Dijo Felicia alegre.

-¡De ninguna manera, ya no cabemos en este mini casa!-Dijo en tono demandante el alemán.

-Hay Luddy, solo míralos, solo son dos jóvenes enamorados que se quieren mucho y que se casaron por amor-Dijo la italiana en tono soñador.

Ludwig suspiro derrotado, cuando Felicia se ponía sentimental era mejor no hacerla llorar.

-Esta bien, nueve personas no va a ser mucha diferencia-Dijo vencido.

-No, Diez-Corrigió Antonio sonriendo.

-¿De que estas hablando tarado?, si en esta casa solo habitan nueve personas-Dijo Ludwig confundido.

-No padre, son Diez, pues, ¿por que crees que nos casamos?, Emma esta embarazada-Dijo contento, contagiando su alegría a los demás.

-Ahora si lo mato-Dijo Ludwig enojado comenzando a perseguir a su hijo mayor, mientras que los demás intentaban que no matara a Antonio.

Y así fue como esta familia de solo cuatro personas, paso a ser una familia de Diez, pero aun quedan muchas cosas por delante para esta familia disfunsional.

* * *

 **Bueno ya es todo, se que me falto mucho que poner pero estaba algo apurada en entregarlo rápido y mis padres con sus horarios, no pude escribirlo como se debe u_u, pero espero que les guste y me deseen suerte en el reto de este mes.**

 **Ok bye y un beso.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
